


Greedy, Greedy | Kakuzu x Reader

by TessaJaeger



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Anal Sex, Blood, Choking, Death, F/M, Lemon, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaJaeger/pseuds/TessaJaeger
Summary: Request! ☆ In the aftermath of battle, it’s time for Kakuzu to sever ties with another partner. *I DO NOT OWN KAKUZU OR THE NARUTO FRANCHISE* Minors DNI.Mentions of blood, death, violence.*For subscribers who may not read tags – the request was that this work include anal sex. If you are not comfortable with that, please skip this work.
Relationships: Kakuzu (Naruto)/Original Character(s), Kakuzu (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Kakuzu (Naruto)/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Greedy, Greedy | Kakuzu x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Request! As there is not much information as to Kakuzu’s past partners, I find it a great opportunity to explore how those relationships could have gone, for the bloodthirsty and greedy Akatsuki member and that misfortunate soul partnered with him. I will repeat, as the tags and summary state: this is not kind to the Reader, there are much mentions of blood, cruelty, and violence. And as usual, I do not write condoms into my work. Enjoy! 
> 
> Recommended accompanying playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4rgA8DYmjwUBKTfZ5gEd01

Blood has a smell, and that’s what you’ve come to acutely learn in the company of Kakuzu. It’s not something to acquire over time. It depends on the day, if there’s any food in your belly, if there’s too much sun in the sky or humidity in the air. Sometimes it’s rich and thick, earthy like mushrooms. Other times it’s sharp and rotten. But always there, on the ground, under his fingernails, caked against the stitches against his skin. Everywhere.

So it’s not scary that you’re used to the constant stench of death he carries. It’s scary that sometimes it doesn’t smell bad.

You walk the field, surveying the carnage. Overkill, in an almost humorous way. Kakuzu stoops, picking apart the folds of their clothing for cash, anything to line his own pockets a little thicker. The same as always. But something feels different after this battle today. Something feels more final.

The smell of blood makes your nostrils flare. 

He’s in a fairly good mood today, teeth baring in a grin as he straightens, turning towards you as the two of you make your way past the last corpse, to the tree line. “Less than I expected,” he says. “Did you take your cut?”

Your “cut.” “Just a little,” you say, palming your purse against your body and meeting his gaze. “The lion’s share is yours, of course.”

“ _Of course_ ,” Kakazu echoes. “How generous of you, _partner_.”

“Partners” – it’s almost laughable to suggest equal footing in this relationship. He has the power. Everyone knows it, and his partners before you. Whoever they may be, wherever they are. No one volunteers information, and it’s best to just believe you can outlast them, that you can do better, be better. It’s easier this way. And just as how blood has come to smell less than repulsive, Kakuzu himself has begun to appeal as well. More often than not, these outings do end with you on your knees or bent over against the roots of the forest. Kakuzu tends to be a bit more agreeable when you’re sucking him, just a little more willing to listen to your own desires or plans when he’s inside you. And let you keep your share. You need to eat, after all. 

Kakuzu almost growls. His eyes follow you closely, and he stops walking. 

“But you know I hate sharing. So how are you going to make up for what I lose?”

You swallow, taking a step closer to him. The corpses behind you make for a rather unsettling audience, but this isn’t anything new. You lift one hand to him, and he catches it, thumb rubbing rough down the palm of your hand as he turns it back to you. You wince, trying not to let the aching pain show as your elbow bends.

“I want to see my payment first,” Kakuzu says, guttural.

You keep your gaze locked on him, fingers wandering up from your purse to unfasten your clothing slowly. The wide green circles of his eyes waver, focusing on you in a ghost-like intensity. You force yourself to keep the contact as you let your cloak fall, sinking to your knees and reaching for the waistband of his pants. He stands passive as you make quick work to pull them down.

He’s half hard with the thrill of battle, and while the smell of blood is overwhelming against his skin, you taste only his musk when your mouth opens over his cock. You take your time, stroking and teasing with your tongue. He exhales, short and sharp, and you suck the tip into your mouth. It’s a leisurely pace, one you can maintain for a while and draw out his satisfaction. 

Or, too slow.

Kakuzu groans again. The sound is throaty and low, and you shiver, the slowly-building rhythm faltering. A heavy weight comes to the back of your head, and Kakuzu pushes you closer. 

“ _Suck_.”

If you were to slip your hand down to your trembling thighs, you’d find yourself getting wet. You can feel it just as your mouth begins to water, saliva pooling and running up and down his cock as you move your head faster and faster. It’s embarrassing. 

Your rhythm falters again, and Kakuzu’s next breath is vocal. His hand tightens as he takes over. All you can do now is keep your mouth open and eyes shut while he thrusts into your throat, knees digging into the mud and weeds. 

It’s the best you can do, to just take him as best as you can as he fucks against the back of your throat. Gagging doesn’t earn you any mercy, even as you feel yourself convulse once, once again. The motion just coaxes more saliva from your mouth, against his shaft, down your chin as your mouth moves faster over him. Even as your jaw begins to tire enough to elicit muffled whimpers, your tongue aching and flat pressed under him, Kakuzu’s grip is unforgiving. 

He pushes you closer again and holds you there. Your lips close as best as they can, the muscles aching, your heart beating fainter in your head and nostrils flaring for air as your throat stays blocked. You whimper again, throaty and choked, tears leaking from your eyes even faster the harder you try to blink them away. 

And then Kakazu relaxes his hand, urging you to move back, but without any ease. Drool coats him, as he moves easily in and out of your mouth, throbbing warm and hard. A salty taste, something new in this moment, builds in your mouth as he comes closer and closer to the edge.

You can barely take it now, your own body trembling against his, when he lets out a strained, growling grunt, and the pressure of his hand comes off your skull. You expect it hot down your throat, but he pulls back, cock slipping from your mouth. You squeeze your eyes then, waiting for him to splatter across your face and chest, but nothing comes but his laboring breaths. 

“No,” he says, and you look up, kneeling beneath his legs. His ghostly eyes pierce you, just staring as you catch your own breath. “You can’t bargain with something that’s already mine.”

You flush, your cheeks hot, staring up at this angle that’s ashamedly all too familiar. 

“So what do you have that you haven’t already given me?”

This taunting hegemony he has over your body. The weight of the purse suddenly feels heavy against the folds of your clothes, collapsing into the dirt. “Why don’t you just tell me what you want?” you ask, doing your best to keep your voice above a shaking whisper. Your heart beats in time with the heat beginning to subside within you, but your thighs shift, and you roll your shoulders, letting the cloak slip further down your body.

Kakuzu considers you, tilting his head, dark hair sliding across his neck. “Ready to spread your legs for me as always. Just to let me use you however I want.”

Your face burns hotter. Useless protests begin to simmer on your tongue, and you twist your lips to keep yourself silenced, knowing that he’s right. 

“Everything you have is mine,” Kakuzu says. 

_Partner._ A lie, because he’s right. All you are, all you’ve been, is nothing more than a way to chop down bodies, nothing more than a hole, a throat, something to be used.

And you can’t let your usefulness be up. 

“That’s not fair,” you say, soft, desperate, losing eye contact in a moment of weakness.

“Nothing is.”

His hand seems to ripple as it extends down to you, the cables running along his skin reaching your chin before his fingers do, cold and wiry. It tilts your head up, and his teeth flash at you in another smirking grin. “Do you think your body is worth my lost payment?”

“I do,” you say, trying to regain any bit of the confidence, the strength. 

Kakuzu is silent, then he turns his hand, hard and hot against your neck. You shiver, and he gives a sharp shove, right over your heart. His fingers seem to flex before your eyes, as if testing the grip, and you stumble back, almost tripping against the loose fabric of your clothes. You sprawl against the ground, catching yourself on your hands. Pain shoots up from the heel of your palm as you stare up, through the shadows of the trees at him, face spotted under the light. 

“Bend over.”

You free your arms from the sleeves, limbs trembling despite yourself. The forest yawns before you as you shift to your hands and knees, dark in the late afternoon light. A faint grunt comes over you, the sound of Kakuzu kicking off the rest of his garments, and his knee comes heavy between your legs as he crouches over you. His fingers wrap around your throat again, lingering now, to lift your neck back up. 

Kakuzu’s other hand is planted besides yours, the warmth of his skin radiating so close to yours you can almost feel him ghosting over you. His tongue rolls heavy into your mouth when he kisses you, lips immediately parted, and you let out a light moan into him. His fingers flex, dancing across your throat, making you pause and instinctively swallow, half-strangled. He bites your lower lip when your motions freeze. It isn’t hard enough to break skin, but the corners of your mouth water, and you moan again.

“Let’s check how much you’re worth,” Kakuzu mutters, letting go of your neck to reach down at the other side of you. His free fingers move now, locking over yours, pushing against your bone to keep you threaded to the ground. The hand that had been over your throat rustles in the fabric of your shed clothing, and your heart hammers when he fishes out your purse, dropping it heavy on the ground in front of your face. 

Kakuzu leans forward, just enough to press the back of his thighs into your own. Your knees slide down, the cloak a sleek layer over the weeds and dirt. He leans forward again, upending the contents of the purse in front of you, and you can feel his cock against your inner thigh, still hard, still tacky with precum and your saliva. 

“Let’s see,” he says again.

As he counts, Kakuzu rocks against you, and you shudder. His cock rubs against you higher and higher, his grating words rumbling from his chest down across your spine. The heat building in your core begins to burn again, slowly spreading down to make you slick. He can feel it, you’re sure of it, when his cock rubs once against your folds and you groan, an aching sound. 

It can’t take him long to finish, even before today’s loot you didn’t have that much money in there, but it feels like you’ve been bent over the ground for an agonizing time. His words slow, the numbers drawling and teasing as the chill of dusk begins to set in. You shiver under him, from both cold and anticipation. When he pronounces the last number, he doesn’t bother to fill the purse again, but tightens his fingers over your hand as his other withdraws again. 

“You’ll have to make up the loss after all,” he whispers, hoarse voice rolling down to your ear as his hand comes to your waist, to your hips, fingers splaying to follow the curve of your thigh. 

“Yes,” you whisper breathlessly.

His thick fingers push your folds apart, his chest moving up off your back and fingers unlacing from yours. You roll your hips and shiver, feeling the rush of arousal leak around him. 

There’s a harsh sound when he leans back, and a dribble of spit slides down the curve of your ass and down over your entrance. You shake again, warmth bubbling beneath your skin.

With his fingers guiding him, he sinks hard and fast into you, bottoming out immediately in one thrust, and you gasp sharply, the cry dying on your tongue before it can ricochet into the forest. His hands adjust, tightening on your hips. 

“ _Oh!_ ”

He says nothing intelligible for a while, and neither can you, as he grunts, muscles tense. He splays his fingers, palming your hips and spreading you slightly, just enough to make you shudder and whine at the pull and tension. Kakuzu’s cock is hot, hard, and throbbing when he pulls out, resting against your skin as he pants, readjusting, and slams back in. 

Your hips buck in response to him once you gather the strength. He moves hard in, and pauses, leaving you shivering and disheveled, already sweating and hot underneath his touch. 

“Fuck…”

It feels good already and it’s building, your inner walls cramping greedily around his cock as it pushes deeper and faster up into your core, but the grunt he makes as he thrusts deep, once more, then withdraws, is not one of satisfaction. Kakuzu pulls out, your body slumping to the ground, heart beating wildly as you whimper at the loss.

“No.”

“What – do you – ”

“You can’t pay me with something that’s mine. And you have nothing else to offer me.”

His voice is dangerous, your skin prickling in instinctual warning. Desperation. You reach for the money, grabbing it in fistfuls, heaving onto your elbows to hold it up to him. “Please – take it all then.”

It’s worked before, even if it leaves you hungry for a few days. 

His eyes burn, seething down at you, and he grabs your wrist. He squeezes, nails digging into your skin, and you cry out. Your fingers spasm, letting go, everything falling back to the dirt.

“ _My_ money. Everything you have is mine. This money, this mouth, this cunt.”

“No -” you start, unable to hold your tongue any more.

“What about this arrangement, any of it, has made you think otherwise?” There’s a biting edge to his voice, more anger than you’ve heard from him before. “You are my partner as long as you are useful to me. That’s all that concerns me, that’s all _they_ need to worry about. But you’re beginning to cost me more loss than you’re worth.”

You whimper, and his hands push harder down against you. A new fear pounds in your veins, overweighing the arousal, stronger than anything you’ve felt in his presence before. Sheer, desperate panic.

“Please – I can – I’ll give you anything – ”

“ _Can_ you?”

The musing, gruff words of his warning run through your skin. His body hovers over you, forcing you low on your belly again. His forearm comes into the periphery, his other hand thumbing against the curve of your ass.

“Let’s see,” he says, and his hand squeeze you before coming up, cupping your jaw tight. “Spit.”

You do, feeble, saliva rolling down over his fingers. Your eyes cross trying to see it, and when his hand stays against you, you spit again. 

Your body, anxious, knows what is about to happen before you can actively understand it. You’re tense, a live wire all over, but the wetness still pools between your thighs, legs still splayed apart under his. Your muscles tighten when his hand, wet with you, comes back to your ass.

“Can you take me?” Kakazu asks.

Still dumb, you say, in a half-strangled voice not as bold as you wish, “I can take anything you give me.”

“Is that so?”

It’s not that it hurts, when his finger, circling, begins to nudge into you, but you just can’t relax enough, and when you actually understand what he’s going to do, you cry out, sharp and short. His thumb curves, up through your swollen and sore folds, to drag your slick up to where he pushes again.

He’s getting you ready, to fuck you hard. And you think, frantic, half-formed thoughts, that it will hurt. 

He does move slowly, almost mercifully, even as you clench around him, unable to force yourself to relax yet. The laboured, harsh breaths in your ear, on other days so comforting, do little now as you squirm under him. 

“Breathe,” Kakuzu orders, his voice terse.

It helps, it offers a bit of give, as you try to still yourself and accustom without moving against it. Every muscle strains with tension as you struggle to do so, biting your lip when he slides a second finger against the first. 

No, no, it doesn’t hurt, not really, just uncomfortable. But slowly – relaxing, breathing – it starts to feel almost _good_. 

When he pulls both fingers out and you feel his cock come against you, you’re almost - _ready_ , the panic ebbing away to give way for weak adrenaline. There’s too many sensations physically against you to focus on fear. 

“Relax,” Kakuzu says, and he groans, low and raspy, as he begins to move into you. 

You close your eyes, turning your head to the side, cheek sliding against the smooth cloak. You let out a slow, jagged breath – and no, it doesn’t hurt. 

At first. 

He stretched you enough that the head of his cock slides in with only a little of that discomfort, but then he pushes deeper – too deep, too far, too fast, and it’s entirely overwhelming at once. Your breath rises again, the adrenaline making your body shudder and tense. Pain shoots up through you, sharp, and your pants make way for another shrill cry. He’s probably not even halfway in, but it feels like you could be split in two. 

Kakuzu pauses, and spits again. It slides straight down you, making you shudder, something which brings more pain. 

“Maybe you can’t.” he says, and you steel yourself.

“No,” you force out. It’s shaky, shakier than you’d like.

“Are you sure?”

He pushes again, deeper, and your body jerks involuntarily even as his saliva slides between your skin and his cock. You shake your head into the cloak, blinking furiously, not ready to give up. 

“You took more than I thought you’d be able. I can be generous for that.” But his greedy actions betray his words as Kakuzu pushes again, enough to make you cry out once more, tears welling in your eyes. 

He can’t be generous, and you can’t give up, even as it hurts. You force your trembling fingers open, not realizing they had closed in a tense fist around a fistful of dirt and coins, and reach back for him. It forces him deeper, and he grunts, as if you’ve taken him by surprise in this sudden motion. For a long moment, neither of you move, your whole body tense, with muscles coiled tight. 

Kakuzu spits again, cold and slick against you. Your shoulders stiffen – and it’s this ache, throbbing up to your neck, that makes you exhale and squeeze your eyes closed, letting the tension ebb away again. His hands tighten, and you nod, not trusting your voice as your fingers curl around the back of his thigh. 

“Ready?”

You can hear the grin.

You’re not really prepared, though, when he thrusts so deep that he buries his cock all the way in your ass in the next stroke. Your cry is strangled, your hand dropping back down limp. But this pain is barely, just barely, twisted with pleasure, to have him so deep you can feel it dipping in your stomach. He holds you down tightly, keeping his cock inside you as you struggle to adjust, and the thrusts begin.

It sends shockwaves up your body, frying the last thoughts in your brain. Your fingers scramble at the edge of the fabric, against the dirt for handfuls of coin and weeds. Kakuzu fucks you hard, faster. One hand ghosts up over your body, thumb wrapping under your jaw to force your head down, forward, onto the money-covered ground before you. When you blink, it all swims in front of your eyes. 

Kakuzu’s pace is punishing, each thrust seeming harder than the last. You bite your lip again, tasting blood as it bursts up through your mouth, the scent rising heady to your nose. Your vision blurs, and it takes a moment to understand that you’re crying again. 

But the longer he goes, fucking hard into you, the easier it gets. The pain ebbs, something pulling and splitting, and ebbs again down to a throbbing, dull ache, and that wheedling, twisting pleasure beats stronger and stronger. It’s warm behind your stomach, hotter, a different way than before, and what’s left of the lingering pain seems to bring it even further. Before you realize it, your cries have become moans, your shaking motions not trembles, but efforts to push your hips back up to meet him. 

Kakuzu’s hand lets go of your head and travels down your neck, to your spine, rough and jagged as he thrusts, his fingernails nicking against your skin as he goes. He lifts his hand right at the small of your back, and then it lands in a heavy smack against your ass. Your body jerks, and you moan.

“ _Oh – fuck - !_ ”

He slaps you again, this time, right in the dip below the curve where your ass and thigh meet, and your legs kicks out, the top of your foot landing heavy in the dirt and stinging against a weed.

You whimper, the throbbing against your thigh fading as you tighten your muscles. It’s strange, deliciously so, to have your ass so full of him but feel so empty _there_ where your body clenches, so empty, around nothing. 

“ _Fuck_ …”

Kakuzu slaps a third time, accentuating his grunts and groans and you arch your back at the next wave of those mixed sensations. The pain spikes right under your skin at his touch as his hand rocks up to the swell of your hip, palming you down as you heave against him. He must have spit again, as you heave, some new slick making him move smoother into you. 

This is the most ferocious he’s ever fucked you, grunting, muscles tense. Pressure builds in your lower belly. Between his knees, his hands on you are a death grip, his cock hard and demanding, and the blood in your veins rushing rampant. 

Kakuzu groans, malicious from the depths of his throat, and the sound reverberating down through you is a shock that makes your thighs tremble – you’re _close_ \- 

“I’m – please, I’m close – ” you force out, broken pants as the pressure builds so rapidly it’s almost unbearable. 

“ _Oh?_ ”

That deep voice, so dangerous, makes you shiver, turn your face into the cloak, into the dirt, mud caking against your tear-stained face. Balancing on the edge of pain and pleasure is starting to overwhelm you, and you’ll fall one way or the other as your nerves begin to prickle in anxious search for relief. 

Kakuzu pushes you down, so hard you know your skin will blossom and bruise, and fucks you harder, faster, a fiery pain crashing up through you as your fingers and thighs shake, toes curling desperately. 

And as your muscles jerk, so close to the edge, he comes deep inside you, leaving you shaking at the sensation. You cry out louder than he does, thighs twitching in that hunt for friction, losing yourself in his heat when he pulls out of you, something even more painful than anything before.

He leans back, the pressure of his knees against yours, slumped on the ground. Groaning, you force yourself to roll onto your back, sweat-slick skin hot and aching, and a sharp, new pain aching through you. You’ll try standing later. 

When you open your eyes, Kakuzu is still kneeling over you, adjusting his clothes. His face is unreadable. You wonder, imagine what you look like to him. 

“So you’ve given me all you can now,” Kakuzu says, almost musing. “It seems our partnership is at an end.”

“ _What?_ ”

He says nothing, and the fear rips through you again – the panic, the terror, the smell of blood sickeningly overwhelming with no distractions.

_What – has happened – to his past partners – ?_

The answer, something you don’t want to give words to, begins to settle heavily, uncomfortably at the edge of your mind. You struggle to sit up, trying to suck air back through your tired lungs and body to fight, but he shoves you down with a short, cruel sound almost like a laugh. 

“Please,” you whisper, naked and begging ashamedly.

He pauses, leaning forward between your splayed legs.

“I was wrong,” Kakuzu says, his gaze raking down you, and up again, and you feel a sudden urge to cover yourself. “There’s one more thing you can give me.”

“Yes, _yes,_ ” you say, desperately, as his knees adjust over you, and his hands come to your neck. His thumb strokes down against the hollow of your throat and you shiver, tilting your chin up to his face, so, so close, streaked with sweat and caked blood, the smell of sex and violence overpowering. “Whatever – you – want.”

“Foolish.”

_Foolish._

Kakuzu’s hands tighten around your throat, his eyes glowing down on you, two burning, blindingly bright pits. Your lips part weakly, no strength in your jaw to open your mouth wide enough, no strength in your voice to scream, and pinpricks of black and white and grey overtake your vision. There’s a slithering sound, his cables whipping out from his body, clawing against your skin, at your chest – and then – 

Dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I have never tried to write the Reader dying before so I hope it doesn’t come across as cheap or cheesy writing… but I think it is inevitable. Let me know what you think! :) ~ Tessa * SEE MY CARRD IN MY PROFILE FOR INFORMATION ABOUT MAKING REQUESTS *


End file.
